Tooth and Claw
by Larius
Summary: Pressures and expectations were no stranger to Shikon Inuzuka, though perhaps she is an abnormality. But in a world of underhanded games and deceit, the script only comes second – the pack comes first. [ Reincarnation!Clan-heir!OC-Insert; Pre-canon; GEN ]
1. Prologue: Kin

Tooth and Claw

Summary: Pressures and expectations were no stranger to Shikon Inuzuka, though perhaps she is an abnormality. But in a world of underhanded games and deceit, the script only comes second – the pack comes first. [ Reincarnation!Clan-heir!OC-Insert GEN ]

A/N: This isn't my first fic (that would never see the light of day), but I'm still relatively new to this writing jig, so sorry in advance. I know it's bad. Practice makes perfect, hopefully.

I think I'm screwing canon a little, but hey, it's _fanfiction_, right? Though if things do look really really odd, please bring it up. I'm impossible.

* * *

**Prologue**

.

.

.

The Inuzuka Clan was, put nicely, wild.

Of course, saying that to an Inuzuka's face would be rather ill-advised, even if one is prepared for the imminent explosion of fur and fangs.

Even so, that did not mean the clan lacked order. While the more refined aspects of prestige were diluted, relations between the clan and the village were required to remain civil, regardless of the pack's opinions on the more haughty members of Konohagakure.

The reputation the clan possessed prior to the founding of the village was far from kind – barbaric, savage, animalistic were common descriptions.

But that didn't mean that the clan was unwilling to change. They knew that associating with other clans would be difficult; they knew it was necessary to adapt.

They wanted the new, peaceful life. The Will of Fire seemed so extraordinary.

It was the reason the clan stepped up to join the man with such radical ideals, instead of remaining out in the land, wild and free.

Politics was a game the pack was relatively new at. Friendly alliances were difficult for a clan who spent decades in relative isolation, treated with hostility and disgust by others are their primitive but efficient lifestyle.

The more cultured clans openly looked down on the Inuzuka, the Hyuuga and Uchiha glaring with their unnatural eyes. The Yamanaka, Akimichi, Sarutobi were not as obvious in their distaste, but there was a measure of unease at the level of dependency and equality the pack shared with their partners.

The Aburames were perhaps the only others who comprehended the pack's symbiosis, yet the competitive rivalry between the two trackers soured their relationship.

They just didn't understand.

Throughout all this, the pack simply endured. The Senjuu did their best to accommodate, but the pack sympathised with their precarious position.

Never let it be said that the Inuzuka were not loyal.

Within the clan, it was much simpler.

The Alpha leads. The pack follows.

There was no need for fake smiles and forced politeness. Emotions were expressed through snarls and bared fangs. Retaliation was not only allowed, but encouraged. Little fights and scraps were considered a learning experience.

Respect for the Alpha prevented incidents from getting out of hand. It wasn't only the power he possessed that commanded their obedience, but his bravery, his commitment, his ability to inspire.

The Alpha was responsible for the pack, but the pack revered the Alpha too much to disappoint him.

The Alpha was the most important being in the pack.

Thus, when it was revealed that the Alpha would have a child, the pack was understandably excited.

Whispers echoed across the unusually quiet compound, both man and beast hushed and anticipative. Kenshi Inuzuka and Makkuro were the pride of the clan, their actions during the First World War solidifying their position as Konoha's more renowned frontline fighters. The power the pair showed proved the Inuzuka indispensable.

Such unanimous discipline among the clan members was nearly unheard of, but the moment was so significant, almost sacred.

Kenshi's heir has high aspirations to reach for.

A single squalling, choked cry burst from the main house, loud in the restrained silence. The babe gurgled, and was quiet. A few moments later, the door opened, and Kenshi stepped out, holding the infant in his arms. No one noticed the lingering disappointment at the edges of his expression as the Inuzuka cheered.

The atmosphere was buzzed with energy, excitement persisting for years after the heir's birth.

The Inuzuka had hope. Hope that the heir would lead them to greatness.

It mattered little to them that the heir was female, for she was Kenshi's. Her father locked away his displeasure behind an iron wall, bringing up his child with strict and rigorous training.

Expectations pressed down on the heir, moulding her into confident, if stoic child.

The heir was prodigious in some aspects, much to the pack's delight. The heir learned quickly, absorbing knowledge and picking up skills with such frightful urgency. She displayed such acute intelligence, such mature reasoning that it almost looked out of place for a child so young. The academy proved to be of little challenge to her, and she fought for the top spot with only the other clan children.

The heir was living up to the expectations of her family.

Kenshi's second child was born with much less fanfare, another girl that forced a scowl of disgust to appear on his visage.

If the heir was treated more forcefully, more aggressively, no one took notice.

The heir flourished.

There was, however, one more thing that had to be done.

The most important event for an Inuzuka.

A rite of passage, they would say.

Un-imprinted dogs, should they not have a human family, lived in their own area, adjacent to the veterinary. Inuzuka who become of age would come here to find a compatible partner, usually among the recent litters born by the kennel.

The partners would imprint for life.

They would live together, learn together, train together, fight together. Only death would separate them.

The heir stepped into the kennel, gracefully avoiding the puppies that ran underfoot as the Alpha stood watchful, remindful over her shoulder. The kennel caretaker, a mischievous yet responsible young woman, idled eagerly beside the gate, watching, looking.

A few pups recognised the scent of the Alpha and yipped, trotting forwards to catch a glimpse of their hero. The older dogs made to stand, heads bowed in respect. Parents nipped at their unruly offspring, nudging them to stand at attention.

If there was no compatible hound among those present, the Inuzuka was permitted to search among the next few litters, but it was considered an ill omen among the older, superstitious members. As if the longer it took to find a partner, the less worthy the companion.

The heir stooped over, rubbing the ear of an insistent puppy. She could feel the eyes of her clan boring into her back, a physical weight.

Everyone was watching.

The heir made her way around the kennel, stopping every few seconds to play with the younger dogs. Then she froze.

A lone, silver-furred hound perked up, dislodging the sleeping pup on her back. Like coursing electricity, the dog was jolted by the heir's gaze.

_Kindred Spirit, _the dog thought, outrageously, and dashed towards to still startled child.

"Ginko? Ginko what's wrong?" the caretaker intervened, concerned at the abruptness of the incident.

"Is that her name?" the heir says, a small smile beginning to bloom. "Ginko," she calls, and the hound responds, trying to soak in the _warmth_, the happiness that accompanied the feeling of togetherness, _wholeness_.

Ginko meets the heir's eyes and ignores everything else, for all that mattered was the look behind her slitted pupils. _Love_, is the thought that channels through her. _Kinship_.

The caretaker clears her throat, looking between the looming Alpha and the small child. "Are you sure? Ginko's not exactly young, y'know – "

"_Yes_," her partner snaps, annoyed. Ginko bristles, before recalling their position. Kenshi and Makkuro stand behind them, looking for all in the world calm and patient.

"Father, I choose her," the heir states, the finality in her voice giving no room for argument. The Alpha's stare is assessing, unrelenting. He slowly nods once.

The newfound companions had tolerate the scrutiny of the clan for some time before they could finally be alone. As Ginko bids farewell to her mates, her children, she couldn't help but puzzle over the connection she found with her partner.

Something.

There was something about the heir that sent a shock of familiarity through her.

Soon, they are alone.

The old oak tree is their only watcher as the companions seek privacy in the clearing behind the compound.

By this time, Ginko is certain of what she had seen in her partner's gaze.

_Mother hood_.

Alone with her partner, Ginko can only listen.

"Ginko," Shikon, starts, polite and gentle in a rare but refreshing way. "Can I tell you a secret?"


	2. Introduction Arc: Part I - Classroom

**A/N (4/5/15):** Oh my god I've never had so many alerts in my life. The Naruto fandom is so intimidating. But thank you so much for the support! Especially edvin. ka; thanks for reviewing!

I realize that I'm really throwing out a lot of OCs here (most of them won't be seen ever again ahah), but I just wanted to show how well connected Shikon was? I hope it came out alright… there's a list at the bottom of this chapter, if that helps ;;

I bullshit so much science I'm a physics student not a biology student kill me

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Classroom_

.

.

.

_I've… never actually told anyone else before but. Well._

_I have dreams. Dreams of this fantastical, modern world where there was peace. There wasn't any fighting or killing; in fact, humans just kinda enjoyed life till they died. Ma suggested I write them all down, since it was all I could talk about when I was younger. So I did._

_Thing was, I remembered a whole other life. I remember every little thing she did, every detail of importance. From a kid, till an adult; from when she became a mother, to when she died._

_There's much more to that, of course, but I don't wanna talk about it now…_

… _You seem to be taking this well, Ginko._

_Don't you think it's even a little crazy? Man, if word got out…_

_Ah, of course you'd think that._

_I'm so glad I found you, Ginko. Thank you._

* * *

Two weeks later and Shikon was still admiring the affect her new partner has on her classmates.

As the only Inuzuka in her cohort, this would've been their first encounter with intelligent animals, unless their relatives owned a summons contract.

She snickered at the look on Miza's face as Ginko walked up expectantly to the girl for a rub.

… Perhaps it was just the fact that she was a fluffy animal in general that made Ginko the centre of attention, especially to ease the boredom in class.

Ginko wasn't exactly 'cute' per say, even if she was smaller than average; Inuzuka hounds weren't bred for domestication, thus their looks were far from non-threatening. Add to the fact that Ginko was fully grown and had actually produced several litters despite her size…

The result was a slightly lop-sided, if musculature, ball of silver-grey fur. It was the eyes, Shikon decided. Ginko had very pretty gold eyes.

Hiashi Hyuuga and Kyouko Uchiha sneered at the display, for once synchronized in their actions and not at each other's throats. The two got along like oil and water, and it wasn't just because of clan animosity. Kyouko was feisty by nature, and absolutely detested the stoic Hyuuga.

Though Kyouko actually hated a lot of people, Shikon included, despite her best efforts. But ranking was on thing Shikon was _not_ going to let go off; if Kyouko wanted the top stop, she was going to have to fight her for it.

Shikon knew her purpose in class was simply for political connections; the other clan children in the class were mostly aware of it as well. On her first day of academy, her father even left the specific instructions of "Make friends," incredibly detailed for the man of such few words. Thus, she did her best to remain civil in front of the others; she would not spread her clan's reputation as being animals or beasts.

The academy was really a place of sucking up and being 'friends' with everyone; such was the ideals of the Hokage when the school was first established.

It made Shikon snort internally whenever she saw people try to act in front of Nishiki Sarutobi; having a classmate that was the Third's first son was enough incentive to make parents crack down and force their children to behave around the boy, no matter how cynical or rude he was.

When clan pride came into the equation, however, the veils of benevolence went flying of the railings.

It was rather unfair, Shikon realised, how often she sent the other girls to the hospital during their spars. Kyouko was her most often victim; the girl kept charging relentlessly when she was angry. Chinatsu Sato and Ran Fujiwara were also rather worthy opponents; both girls were cousins coming from a fourth or fifth generation shinobi family.

The teachers were obligated to feel upset over her lack of control, but Shikon's equally unenthusiastic excuse was that she didn't know her own strength.

However, her theoretical marks suffered. Sayaka, Kyouko's minion and closest friend with amazingly superior administrative skills, had pointed out rather exuberantly to the entire class that the best female combatant had failed a mathematics test. Kyouko had been intolerable for weeks.

On the male half of the class, Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga were obviously among the upper ranks, along with Masaaki Tsukuda and Ken Adachi. The former was the son of S class ninjutsu specialist Masato Tsukuda, but the latter… the latter was an anomaly. He was a civilian.

There was, in fact, only a handful of civilian students in Shikon's class. Those who had made it this far without dropping out only managed it because they had found an edge over those born to ninja families.

Sayaka Midorikawa was the rather attractive daughter of a well-to-do merchant without any ninja background. As a kunoichi-in-training, Shikon honestly respected her, because Sayaka's edge was her relationship with Kyouko. Sayaka had confided in her a year ago, after a rather infamous period where the two 'best friends' wouldn't talk to each other, that she found Kyouko abominable.

"But I need an advantage," Sayaka admitted. "Kyouko was coaching me with my taijutsu, and even let some genjutsu tips slip, so I just kept on smiling and agreeing with her. I still can't believe she kept falling for it."

When Kyouko found out, she was furious, and refused to associate with her anymore. Sayaka just smirked indulgently. "She wouldn't dare." Shikon silently approved of the menace the girl displayed. It was much more preferable to her mindless sycophant persona. "My father is her clan's main supplier of that ninja wire they like. He has to get it all the way from the Land of Iron, so it would be difficult to find a replacement."

Miza Hizuki was the last surviving child of her family, having come from a poor village outside Konohagakure. She was timid, but exceptionally intelligent, only rivalled by Tooru Akimichi with his eidetic memory. Those two were good friends, and delved into topics that Shikon could not begin to comprehend. An aspiring medic, Miza was a valuable asset to Konoha, if only because the hospital was lacking.

She was also Shikon's closest companion, before Ginko came along. Shikon rather enjoyed the other girl's company, and the fact that she was clan less meant that her father couldn't disapprove. Her only fault was that Miza disliked sparring, though if she had to admit, it might had been because of how rough Shikon fought.

Ken Adachi was an orphan sponsored by the Nara clan. That in itself was already ridiculously high praise, considering the aloof genius the clan was famous for. Him turning out to be a prodigy simply affirmed what everyone was guessing. Ken's marks were consistently high; his jutsu some of the most refined in the class. His sharp mind, in addition to iron discipline and diligence, allowed him to advance leaps and bounds in order to catch up and surpass his more privileged classmates. But it was his charisma that made him stand out – there was no one in class that could say they disliked him. People just found that they _wanted_ to follow whatever he said.

Shikon would also admit to herself that he was rather cute. Not that she would ever tell anyone that she had a crush on him. Maybe Ginko, now that she had her.

There was, and always would be, a gap between the civilian and shinobi-raised students.

It wasn't only because of their upbringing and their earlier start, it was their composition altogether. Miza and Tooru, who oddly wanted to work in the Intelligence sector in spite of his clan, had gotten into a rather enlightening conversation with her about the topic.

"It's like we're totally different species," the boy said excitedly, licking his lips. "Selective breeding and all that. You would know right, Inuzuka-san?"

Miza adjusted her glasses, hiding a small giggle. "He found his clan genealogy, dating way back to its founding," she explained. "_We_ can't exactly read it, unfortunately, but Tooru found out some cool stuff."

"Our chakra circuits are wired completely differently from civilians! For every generation of shinobi, the child's circuit becomes more suited for shinobi work. By the fourth generation, the nodes at the vascular tenketsu have significantly increased in sized. By the eighth generation, the aortic glands surrounding the main coil have completely changed shape!"

"Speaking of which," Miza chimed in. "I've noticed that bloodline limits seem to have an effect on chakra system as well. Most don't seem to effect the tenketsu that focus on the efficiency of the system, they work more of an 'extra boost', I suppose. Though I guess that's rather obvious, um." She faltered, blushing. "Ok lemme rephrase ah -

"I asked Hyuuga-san – Hizashi-san; he's friendlier – and he gave me a sketch of mine and Tooru's circuit. Notice how his seems more concentrated around the torso, especially in comparison to mine."

So what if two bloodline limit users had a child together?

Miza looked to the Akimichi. "… I suppose the parents would be very lucky if the child was even a stillborn. That seems rather _dangerous_, Shi-chan, to mess around with human bodies that way. The chakra circuit is _delicate_; if perhaps those two bloodlines had wires that intersected, the child's chakra could backflow _while it was still in the womb _– gosh, I don't want to think about that. Not to mention half-grown pathways, or unstable tenketsu, and perhaps a whole other host of complications."

That certainly told Shikon a lot about the animosity between the clans. Maybe it wasn't just about jealousy and petty rivalry, after all.

Maybe it was a safety measure.

The one thing Shikon felt the civilians lacked was, however, instinct.

There was debate among those philosophers that instinct was trained; instinct was earned. Some more radical thinkers thought that instincts were born, coming from your forefathers.

Shikon leaned towards the latter explanation, but perhaps she was biased.

She could, after all, remember distinctly the sensation of _falling_ –

She shook herself, causing Ginko to look up and weave her way onto Shikon's lap. Shining gold eyes gazed meaningfully at her. Shikon grinned reassuringly, shoving away her wandering thoughts.

Heights was certainly something she would go out of her way to avoid, though.

That was, however, a problem for another time.

Junichi-sensei slammed a stack of books onto the teacher's table, startling everyone into silence.

Class was in session.

.

.

.

Tsume Inuzuka was five when she realised what she felt towards her elder sister was hate.

Perhaps hate was a strong word for it, but Tsume was five and she honestly didn't care.

She slammed her fist into one of the training posts at the clan training grounds, simply focusing brute strength without bothering about finesse or technique. Ma always complained whenever something in their house got broken; didn't matter if they were rich enough to replace it. She just kicked them out of the house, no questions asked.

This particular post had become rather accustomed to Tsume's stress-relieving attacks. The nicks and scratches told a story of pain and long suffering, the scuffs and dents showing frustration and anger.

Tsume brought her palm down again, putting all her _hate_ behind the motion even as a low growl escaped her throat. Just thinking about _her _made Tsume want to tear something apart, break it down, destroy destroy _destroy_.

So much hate in such a tiny thing was hardly conducive.

Wasn't it just a little bit fair to crave some recognition?!

Shikon treated her like _shit_; the extremity of the issue made it warrant the word in Tsume's mind, no matter how Ma swatted her whenever she cursed.

What even was her problem? As heir, she was the one who got all the privileges, she was the one people looked to first, the one Father focused on more, the one the clan practically _revered_.

Again and again, she battered the poor post, bitterness leaking from the downturn of her mouth.

Did she even deserve the damn title? Everyone just assumed that because she was born first, she was the perfect little leader?

What kind of dumb idiot came up with that rule?

In this world, strength was everything. Even now, those that weren't blinded by the glare of the Holy Heir could see that little Tsume would be stronger than whatever Shikon could muster up. It was all in the body; the way it grew, the way it adapted.

So why the hell was Shikon even acting so insufferably?!

Tsume was better.

_Slam_

Tsume was stronger.

_Slam_

_Tsume was the one who should've been the heir._

Tsume's fist shattered the training post, leaving the skin of her knuckle raw and throbbing.

"Idiot, you're doing it wrong," a condescending voice interjected, and Tsume inhaled sharply to contain her impulsive growl as she turned to face good ol' sis.

"Shi-nee," she greeted, poker face failing her as her lips tilted into a furious scowl at her sister's little chuckle. Always laughing at her; always making her feel so small.

A flash of grey drew Tsume's eye and she scoffed at the new pet that shadowed Shikon like a mindless drone. She didn't feel the least bit jealous, even if that's what others assumed. The dog is much too scrawny and tiny to pack much of a punch; her fur lacked lustre and shine that indicated youth. Ginko was just an old breeding hound; she'd just get killed in the field.

In Tsume's opinion, it just proved how sadistic her sister was to have chosen to doom the poor thing. She should've imprinted on a stronger dog, a more powerful dog. A dog like Makkuro, perhaps; he was the best one.

"What do you want?" Tsume said, intending for it to sound commanding; instead, it comes out as more of a whine.

"Ma would blame me if you got hurt. If you're going to break clan property, at least do it properly." And then she proceeded to punch an adjacent post in half, wood splintering cleanly and not jagged as it generally was. "You should know the technique already. Use it." And then she just upped and walked away.

The bloody heir just did as she pleased.

Anger exploded in her chest, but suddenly, all Tsume felt was _calm_.

"Wait," she called out coolly; it wasn't loud or emotional, but it just made Shikon stop short.

"One day, _I'll_ be Alpha," Tsume declared, with such conviction in her voice that made her seem so certain of its truth.

Shikon's lips curved upwards into a challenging smirk. "If you can beat me, then by all means."

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy, 14th Cohort -/only the ones who appeared in this chapter; class size is generally 15-20 pupils at that point. There are a disproportionate number of girls, but I guess it's because Shikon herself is a girl, thus she knows them better.

Shikon Inuzuka

Miza Hizuki

Hiashi Hyuuga

Kyouko Uchiha

Nishiki Sarutobi (I have no better name for him I'm sorry -)

Chinatsu Sato

Ran Fujiwara

Sayaka Midorikawa

Hizashi Hyuuga

Masaaki Tsukuda

Ken Adachi

Tooru Akimichi

Have fun guessing who's going to die! I already have a list. A rather detailed list. Mwahaha.

You can actually deduce Shikon's team already, haha. Do me a favour? Drop a review with who you think her teammates are! I think that'll be fun!


	3. Introduction Arc: Part II - Team

**A/N (17/5/15): **To xenocanaan and SM3LLY:

Thank you so much for reviewing! Hehe one of the Hyuugas was definitely going to be in the team - there needed to be at least _one_ canon character in everything, haha.

SM3LLY \- that actually was my very first impulse when I was coming up with when Shikon was going to be born (decided on 6 years before Tsume) and saw the twins having the same age. But I thought about it for a bit, and it didn't really 'fit' in a sense... It wouldn't really be a good idea to put the twins on the same team; prior commitments and all that. It's actually kinda the same IRL too - siblings and spouses would be separated if they worked for the same company.

I really really appreciated your reviews :D thank you to those who followed and favourited as well!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Team_

_._

_._

_._

_Her name was Marian._

_I've never told you anything about her before, have I? Kinda feel like talking about it._

_… It's a weird name isn't it? Marian. Ma-ri-a-n. Though to be fair, everything I remember is very weird._

_Hm? Eavesdroppers? Huh, I didn't really think about that._

_But you're right. Of course you are._

_… Say Ginko, how do you feel about learning a new language?_

* * *

"I."

"Waroo…"

"I."

"Waah- …"

"I."

"Wa —wawa – woo…" Ginko trailed off in a whine as Shikon let out a choked laugh, before succumbing to a fit of uncontrollable giggles as the silver hound pounced on her. Ginko playfully gnawed on the hem of her partner's jacket, basking in the sound of her unrestrained laughter even they tumbled around together.

Shikon herself was attempting to smother her laughter but miserably failing as Ginko tackled her again. Her eyes betrayed her mirth though, even as she clapped her hands over her twitching lips to stop the undignified giggles. It wasn't even the 'beautiful, bell-like' laugh she would hear about from those stories with the lovable protagonist. Shikon's laugh was rather weird sounding, jittery and dotted with snorts; the kind of laugh that other people would laugh at when they heard it. Maybe that was why Ginko kept insisting that she smile more often.

Ginko's voice was turning out to be incredibly pleasing to the ear, especially in comparison to her partner's gruff tone. Once the dog was proficient enough in human tongue, her words would appear rather soft-spoken and mild. It was exactly how a kindly mother should sound.

Inuzuka dogs, despite their advanced comprehension, weren't exactly born with the ability of human speech. Contrary to popular belief, they technically weren't even the same species as the ninken in the summons realm. No, they were more of watered down descendants. They lacked the more 'human' features that the ninken possessed, such as natural vocalisation or the odd bipedal canine, though they kept the same level of intelligence. It was, arguably, a small price to pay for being free of a summons contract.

Not that the Inuzuka would ever admit that aloud, though; the Hatake clan would have a field day.

It was, however, possible for the hound to learn to speak with a human voice through the artful application of chakra on their vocal chords. Generally, only the fully mature dogs would attempt to pick up the skill, as their chords would change shape as they grew older, thus they would have to keep re-training in order to find the new positioning of chakra that would make it work. It took many months to get it right, but it was like learning to ride a bicycle – difficult to lose once grasped. It wasn't commonly practised within the clan due to the amount of effort needed and the fact that partners would innately understand each other.

Another reason was perhaps how embarrassing it was.

Ginko whined again, and Shikon forced herself to calm down so they could continue. This inane, groundless fun would unfortunately have to decrease once Shikon graduated from the academy and became a full-time shinobi, so they were taking advantage of it as much as they could.

Something inside of her rebelled at how inappropriately she was behaving, but Shikon pushed it aside.

They were alone.

No one was watching except the now-familiar oak tree, a familiar witness to their shenanigans.

It was nice.

Numbly, Shikon wondered how much longer it would last.

* * *

Someone tapped a code in Konohian Morse on her shoulder during the last period of school.

When Shikon faked a yawn to lean back and look at the perpetrator, she caught a glimpse of Byakugan eyes. Thumping her chair back down loudly, she grumbled and planted her palm on her cheek, no longer concentrating on the lesson.

Ginko turned to look at her partner after sending a glance at Hiashi, head tilted inquisitively.

"_Asked to meet us after class_," Shikon mumbled in English. The hound was picking up the language quickly, even if she lacked the skill to speak it yet.

"Mmm…" was what she simply replied. Ginko could keep a human voice well now, but enunciation was another matter they were working on.

Junichi-sensei sent the Inuzuka scion a glare, but continued lecturing the barely-paying-attention class about tactics in enemy territory.

Shikon stared at the wall-mounted clock and willed it to move faster, curious at what the other heir wanted.

.

.

.

They bolted out of the classroom together, leaping up to the roof of the school. Shikon was perched on the safety ledge, Ginko at her feet, when Hiashi Hyuuga strolled through the door like a sane person.

Nishiki Sarutobi appeared in a flash-bang of smoke, coughing up ash in the failed shunshin. Shikon snorted aloud at the display, feeling that the result was rather justified for the wannabe show-off.

Shunshin no jutsu wasn't really taught to those under genin, and she knew for a fact that Nishiki's Replacement technique, the step below Body Flicker, was subpar.

… that meant that the Sarutobi heir was calling in 'favours'.

Oblivious to her train of thought, Nishiki turned to the other two-plus-one, brandishing a file with an impish grin. He paused slightly at Hiashi's long-suffering look and Shikon's degrading one.

"Sorry about that," he said, almost as an afterthought. "But guess what I have here~?"

Hiashi shifted in the corner of Shikon's eye. "...That's the restricted class ranking," he said, the slightest tinge of unease made apparent.

Her eyes widened. The students' ranking was made public, of course, but the details were left out. The chuunin teachers kept a separate document containing the more sensitive information. "How the heck did you get that?"

Nishiki's smile turned slightly bland. "I _asked_.

"Anyway," he continued quickly before the others could voice their displeasure, waving the file. "With the most recent rankings, we can actually determine our team matchup…"

"So what?" Shikon growled. Ginko stood, hackles raised due to her partner's tone. Absently running a hand soothingly through Ginko's fur to calm her, Shikon scowled at Nishiki. She could put two and two together just fine. "If you dislike the matchup, just go to your _Father_. No need to get our permission."

Nishiki's eyebrows rose at her aggression. "No, no; you're getting it wrong…" He tossed the file over to Hiashi, and raised his palms placatingly. "I was thinking that we could get… something like a head start."

The Hyuuga had caught the file with ease, and was flipping through it. At the Sarutobi's last statement, white eyes gazed at him with an unreadable look.

Nishiki took that as a cue to continue. "With the recent midcourse exam, you guys are out of the running for rookie of the year - " He sidestepped the file that was thrown back at his head. "So… you're not qualified for that 'traditional' team that dad insists on making - jeeze, just because it worked _once_ doesn't mean it'll keep working…" Nishiki sighed to himself. "Dunno why either of you would _want_ to be teamed up with a dead-weight though."

"Get with the point, Sarutobi." Shikon grimaced at the reminder that Kyouko Uchiha had recently attained the top spot for herself. It was going to be very difficult - nigh impossible - to claim it back in such short time before graduation.

"I personally wasn't aiming for that spot," Hiashi hummed. "Though we did know that one of us - either my brother or I - would be paired with Inuzuka-san. Collaborative tracker teams seems to be gaining popularity."

"Aha!" Nishiki exclaimed triumphantly when his knowledge one-upped that Hyuuga's. "Here's the thing - we're not going to be a tracker team."

Shikon digested that for a moment and then groaned. "This team is doomed."

Ginko was lost. She nudged her partner for an explanation.

"Politics. This bloody team was set up for politics." Shikon sighed tiredly. "It didn't really connect before, but the three of us are _heirs_. We've been put together in the hopes that we 'cultivate relationships and ties' or some bullcrap like that."

A small smile played on Hiashi's lips at her disgruntlement. "I thought it was rather obvious, Inuzuka-san. The three of us together makes for a rather stacked team already."

"Oh damn - this means we won't get any of the _good_ missions now, doesn't it?" Shikon buried her face in her hands.

Nishiki patted her shoulder sympathetically. "We probably won't. Gotta keep the heirs safe and alive now, don't we?"

"So how exactly do you want to do this?" Hiashi asked, ignoring the gloom coalescing around his female would-be teammate. "And do you have any idea of who our jounin sensei might be?"

"The fact that we're agreeing to stay together now means that we're going to stick with the matchup permanently." Nishiki wiggled his hands, gesturing a kind of 'here'. "Dad probably knows of our meeting already."

Ginko dragged her partner out of her depression. With a nip to her ear, Shikon jumped back into the conversation. "The pool of potential senseis are already rather limited, considering our members."

"So our sensei needs to be from a clan either equal or higher rank than a Sarutobi; that leaves the Shimura and the Senjuu." Hiashi pondered over it.

"Fat chance getting a Senjuu." Nishiki scoffed playfully, watching them work it out. "They're so jealous with their members, I doubt they'd let one go just to be a jounin sensei."

"Maybe a clanless shinobi?"

"... that's a possibility," Shikon conceded. "Not sure if we have many to spare, though, considering -"

She stopped short, but the look on the boys' face said that they understood where she was going.

Tensions between the hidden villages were so high, it was almost palpable among the population.

War was coming.

"Well." Nishiki clapped his hands together, quickly steering away from that line of thought. "That leaves the Shimura." The grin he wore was blinding.

Hiashi impatiently gestured for him to continue. "We know you want to talk, Sarutobi-san. So talk."

Nishiki was bursting at the chance to boast. "As you know, the Sarutobis and the Shimuras go wayy back. So I managed to get a list of the jounin-level shinobi in the clan. I can't really show it to you, but I did go through the whole thing and managed to narrow it down to just a couple."

"When we're an actual team." Shikon interrupted his monologue. "You're keeping us along every step of the way, you got that?"

Nishiki took it in stride. "Yes, ma'am." He mocked a salute. "So, the jounin that are able, available, and haven't taken on a team before..." He ruffled through his file and brought out several sheets of paper. The other two took a look at them and stopped abruptly.

"...How certain are you that this would be our sensei?" Hiashi said slowly.

"Ehh, very much actually." His grin was obliviously innocent.

Most jounin make reputations of themselves through their battle prowess, though it is rather widely known that they were susceptible to certain... 'quirks'. The more famous they were, the more eccentric their personalities would be. The village had the statistics to prove it.

In the children's' scenario, their best choice would be a relatively unknown, but high ranking clan shinobi.

To have a name all of them recognised was slightly worrying.

"This is your fault, Sarutobi."

* * *

They started to train together. Shikon had thought about what Nishiki had said the other day, but hadn't been able to come up with any concrete ideas for the boy's motive.

All three of them had the greatest 'head-start' out of each of their classmates. How much further did he want to advance?

She couldn't bring herself to disapprove the council's judgement, though. Shoving the heirs together on the same team would benefit the village the most.

War brought people together.

Through fighting and bloodshed, relationships would be formed.

If the three of them grew more tolerant of each other, the future generation would be less hostile.

Every little thing had a purpose. Every person had a personal motive.

So for Nishiki Sarutobi to approach them...

Shikon watched the way the boy was interacting with Hiashi. She had noticed that the Hokage's son had different masks for every occasion. With the teachers and their other classmates, he was snarky and rude. With strangers and the general populace, he was regal and commanding. With people of interest, people of rank, he was demure and engaging.

With his possible (mostly certain) future teammates, he was friendly and genuine. How genuine he was, Shikon had yet to determine.

But what did he want?

The suspicion, Shikon realised, would not be healthy in their relationship, but she couldn't help it.

The village and her residents was seeking stability, and wishing for strength that came with it. The divide between the clans was as much an obstruction as a reassurance. A version of 'equality' would be their hopeful end result, but the steps the village was willing to take to get there troubled the clans.

It was drilled into Shikon to be distrustful, but she admitted that it wasn't without reason.

... though there wasn't much she could do now apart from rolling with it.

If she received the satisfaction of beating up Nishiki in taijutsu as well, then that was just a bonus.

.

.

.

Time flew.

It seemed like just the very next day that a shiny new hitai-ate was placed in their hands.


	4. Introduction Arc: Part III - Family

**A/N (17/7/16):** QAQ I'd apologise for the late update but I kinda expected it myself rip sorry please don't expect promptness from me -

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Family_

_._

_._

_._

_To be honest, I don't know. _

_Am I her? Is she me? It's all just really crazy to think about. _

_...She wasn't a very good person. I wouldn't say that she's _bad, _but…_

_She was successful, though. _

_...Still, I don't think I want to follow her footsteps. _

* * *

The pair made their way back to the compound swiftly that day, forsaking their habitual after-school training.

Father asked to see her. Ginko wasn't sure if she should be worried for her partner.

Shikon waved her concerns away, putting on a brave face but not quite hiding the uncertainty that her partner could easily catch.

"It's probably about our... arrangements. We knew he'd find out eventually."

Ginko whined, trotting around in a circle . "The timing is so unfortunate! You _just_ graduated!"

Shikon fingered the hitai-ate, tentatively tied around her left bicep. She shrugged. "Probably wanted to save the effort. This way, he can congratulate me at the same time."

"As if you believe that." Ginko made a face.

"Team placements would be officially released tomorrow anyway, so there's not much he can do about it. I'm just wondering why he waited so long to say something."

That was the question Ginko was internally panicking about as well.

.

.

.

The Inuzuka clan compound sprawled out across the southwestern portion of the village, including a sectioned area of undeveloped land that counted as a private forest. Living spaces surrounded the centralized Main House where the Head lived, in a nucleated and almost chaotic fashion, curving with the land rather than forcing through.

The winding tiled paths through the compound were subject to the rushed, harried movements of man and beast alike; tingling energy constantly hanging in the air. Humble but cheerful wooden houses lined the roads, with the artful hand of Mother Nature often blooming through the architecture.

Then there were the people.

The Inuzuka were boisterous people amid their own kind, familial camaraderie ringing true for most occasions. Of course, this same loyalty towards each other also shunned outsiders, pack-like mentality as much encouraging as isolating.

One thing that remained constant was the fact that they revered their Alpha, and this extended towards his spawn.

"Shikon-sama!"

"Shikon-sama!"

People with fang-marked cheeks exuberantly greeted the heir with bright exclamations, some bowing deeply in respect. Their canine partners as well halted at the sight, lowering their heads in recognition.

Shikon held her head high, pacing steadily yet still meeting the eyes of her people with nods of grateful acknowledgement.

Ginko could only follow.

Sunlight glinted off the metal bearing Konoha's symbol as Shikon paced through the streets, immediately catching the eye of anyone who so much as glanced her way.

"Con-congratulations, Shikon-sama!"

"Shikon-sama is a genin of Konoha!"

"Congratulations!"

"Good job, Shikon-sama!"

Ginko marveled at the way her partner responded to the uproar, struggling to stay close at foot amidst the surge of people who had suddenly placed her on such a high pedestal. She _knew_ these dogs, lived with them once, watched them get imprinted as she stayed behind in the clan's kennel.

And all so suddenly, here she was.

Shikon doesn't look back to her partner, her attention focused forward. But a hand found its way to Ginko's shoulder, guiding her along.

It… Jarred Ginko to watch her partner, the way she acted around people of her kind, how she acted being lifted up and praised. It was something that was expected of her, but nonetheless _excited_ the people around her - yet Shikon did nothing to play it down, or humble herself, but -

She _relished _being revered.

Ginko was old, old enough to know the joy of a mother, a teacher, to feel the arching pride when one's offspring used their lessons for good.

If she were to be honest, it didn't feel that way now.

.

.

.

Finally reaching the main house right in the middle of the compound, Shikon steadied her breathing outside the thin paper doors. Her father was inside already, judging by the slippers, and he'd probably already sensed them coming.

"...would you like to wait at the shrine?" Shikon offered a way out for her partner. Ginko was never born into this life; and Shikon knew that she would never fully accept being dragged into it, even in spite of their bond.

"Ma, I have a feeling Makkuro-sama wishes to talk to me as well," came her reply. _Even in spite of their bond_, she was trying oh so hard on top of that. Ginko didn't _have_ to accompany her, both of them knew that. Shikon's heart swelled.

Shikon removed her slippers and entered the house with an uneventful 'okaeri'. Sensitive Inuzuka ears picked up the sound of brutal training in the family's private training ground, the steady and deliberate breathing from her father's meditation room, and -

"You're keeping him waiting," Shikon's mother appeared from around the corner, bringing with her the smells of the dinner she was preparing. Despite the pleasing aroma, the elder woman's tone was far less inviting.

Ashi Inuzuka is purebred, lean and fit and _beautiful_. She is what a _woman_ should be, with silky hair and fair but toned skin. Her partner Ochako is slim and graceful, a tall hound which emphasizes agility rather than power.

The Inuzuka would never respect someone _weak _like her. Power was king, power was _alpha_. She was really nothing more than a trophy wife, a brood mare, a woman to care for the children and the house. Shikon didn't blame Ashi if she was the slightest bit bitter.

… Father _hated_ that Shikon looks like her mother.

Tsume had inherited the feral, spiky hair and the slitted irises. Her fang marks were blood red and vibrant, her natural countenance raw and powerful.

Shikon, had she not gelled her hair or worked with her voice to sounding more gruff, was admittedly rather _average_ for an Inuzuka. Oh, her eyes were dog-like and her senses were not duller in the slightest, but her hair was stringy and fell flat. Her figure was caught awkwardly between the muscular bulk of her father's and the lean but weak figure of her mother's. Most of all… She lacked _presence_.

But she was _heir_.

And while that came with perks, there were responsibilities.

"He can wait all he fucking likes; I was in the middle of the graduation exam when his summons arrived." Ginko pouted in disapproval of her language (both were as stubborn in their agenda), but it was gone in an instant. Her own mother didn't react with more than a scoff, eyes flicking down to acknowledge the hitai-ate but offering no words of congratulations.

It was expected, and there was no surprise among them that Shikon had passed. But they kept whatever negativity between themselves, of the main house.

Let the people celebrate. Let them find joy in whatever they want.

Leave the burden to the leaders.

"Go, already," Ashi barked. With such a feminine pitch, it lacked force. Shikon lamented the difficulties faced by the fairer race, especially in a clan such as hers, but left without another word.

.

.

.

They'd flared their chakra, as courtesy called, making their presence known before entering the room without preemption. They strode towards the centre, where they bow down, heads pressed against the floor; Ginko on Shikon's left but on a similar forward horizontal line - man and hound equals.

Shikon doesn't look up - cannot look up - until given permission, so she does not react when Makkuro ghosts to Ginko and leads her to another room, leaving the two humans in privacy. Inasmuch privacy as they _could_ have; after all, such an action would hardly diminish the bond between the partners.

At Kenshi's incredibly subtle signal, Shikon rised into seiza. Kenshi was a man of few words, but amazingly, Shikon found him easy to read when he allowed it. Filial connection, probably.

He cocked his head, indicating for her to speak.

"I have found it prudent to begin forging bonds with the two other clan heirs, Nishiki Sarutobi and Hiashi Hyuuga." Shikon internally grimaced, because it annoyed her that the order of the mentioned names _mattered_. But she had other things to focus on.

"Sarutobi had received trustworthy intelligence that we would be teamed together, thus he had approached us first with the offer to cooperate. This is four months ago. I accepted, and have been using this as an opportunity to gather intelligence on the other two clans. We have begun training together, preparing for the Jounin test since we agreed to work together."

Kenshi says nothing, but Shikon can pick up the warning in his gaze. _Be careful._

Shikon wanted to scoff - of course she was. But such disrespect wouldn't be tolerated, so she dipped her head in acknowledgement. "...The council is setting us up to be partners for life, aren't they? By putting the clans together, they are making us keep each other in check."

He said nothing, which was inasmuch a confirmation as anything.

"In the future," said Shikon, though her throat felt dry. "I believe this is a prime opportunity to place myself within Konohagakure's inner circle. It is an opportunity to move our clan forwards, to integrate ourselves in this village."

_Something our ancestors had never bothered with_, was the unspoken undertone.

Shikon struggled with keeping her tone neutral, with the faint primal arrogance leaking through, as bait. She was insulting their ancestors, deliberately, so that Kenshi would focus on this - that he would think her _prideful_ of her actions towards the clan, as if she thought this was _her_ idea, _her_ doing, that would benefit the clan the most. It would distract him, away from the fact that she had taken such steps in _secret_ from him - away from the real reason she was doing this in the first place.

She met his eyes as if challenging him - taking so much self-control not to flinch from his gaze and to keep her body under control.

These kind of politics, these kinds of white lies and intimidation and bravado was her future as an heir to the Inuzuka. She'd best perfect them now.

Her tactic fails, unfortunately.

Kenshi is silent for a long time, but then gives an upwards tilt of the head - the dreaded question, despite her attempts to steer his focus elsewhere. _Why did you not inform me?_

It was a inquiry in itself, not an accusation, so it seemed. All he had let on was that he was curious.

She had to be very, very _careful_.

What did Kenshi want to hear? What was the _right_ thing so say? Lying was absolutely out of the option - the Inuzuka _hated_ liars. She had to keep it truthful, it had to appease her father, it had to be an honest answer.

She's hesitating far too long - but what was _safe_ to say? Kenshi wanted her to build relationships, it would cement the position of the Inuzuka, _especially_ if she was associating with _clan heirs. _She _needed_ to establish their position, it was her responsibility, but at the same time, _trust _was oh so dangerous. Shikon herself, if she would admit, was… reluctant, to trust.

Shikon forced herself to rid of the hesitation in her voice. It was a sign of weakness, and _that_ above all wouldn't be tolerated.

"...they are my friends."

It was truthful, enough.

The light in his eyes sharpened, and immediately Shikon knew she had said something crucial.

She couldn't pick up on _what_ it was, however, because Kenshi had closed himself, making it unreadable to Shikon, a mere genin.

He tilted his head to dismiss her, removing any further opportunity for her to learn more. Shikon stood to her feet, and bowed.

"Congratulations on graduating," he said, clearly but quietly, so sudden that Shikon's eyes widened as she stared at the ground. There's a slight disbelief in her eyes that she couldn't quite hide as she straightened and looked at her father.

"Thank you." Her reply is grave and succinct, just as was his statement.

She turned, and leaves.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The woman stood at attention before her fellow clansman, with such deference that was unassuming of her station. Yet, a hollow grin twisted sculpted lips as Danzo Shimura stared her down.

The Shimura clan was a monarchy, definitely, but perhaps in name only. The current head was old and obsolete, his council filled with aging fools.

The Shimura understood the need for change, adaptation.

"...as you wish, Danzo-sama~" She drawled the suffix out in a playful sing-song.

And so they deferred to Danzo, without question, when he had won the long, hard battle for the title _leader_.

"I would've preferred it if you didn't have me make them _hate_ me, though."

"It is necessary," the man replied, daring her to challenge him as he levels her with a heavy gaze.

She paused, but grinned widely, making eye contact. _He's so out of his depth, it's funny_, she thought.

She thought she was better, because of her position in the clan hierarchy.

(Oh how wrong she was, as she discovers in the future. Oh, how _wrong _indeed.)

Danzo tears down what he finds no use for.

But from the ashes, Danzo _builds_.

(She'd best prepare herself, if she wants to _survive_.)

"Of course," Asahi Shimura is cocky and arrogant as she accepts the difficult task he lays on her, her pride at stake and something she is _not_ willing to lose.

"My will is your command."

* * *

**A/N (17/7/16): **I just realised that Shikon curses the first time here. Omg what happened the past few chapters i really should be planning better omg but Shikon is very very vulgar and crude. Expect more of things like this.

Also Kenshi is honestly an abnormality for an Inuzuka ;;; idk why I wrote him like that

If I ever write the story I have planned of Kenshi's mother; Shikon's grandmother; Kiba's great-grandmother, I might go into more detail, but I probably won't touch it much in this story because it's not very relevant. Mimi and Shisen's story is _hella_ crack tho. It's there because I thought the contrast with Shikon's story would be hilarious XD

Accckk I really should write more but inspiration seems to come in bursts! I have everything up to chapter 10 fully planned out, scene by scene, but can't seem to write ;;; I was stuck at the scene of describing the clan for such a loooong time but suddenly found inspiration when I was bored at bible camp q7q

Rolls around on floor but thank you Rigoudon3 and Chaos Evans for reviewing! I will try getting the next chapter out soon hngg


End file.
